


Inspiration

by 6ft4_Rambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, It's Kurotsuki Centric whatevs, No Angst, No Smut, Tsukki Centric, author!Tsukishima, just fluff, kuroo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ft4_Rambles/pseuds/6ft4_Rambles
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has an absorptive personality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).



> Hello! It’s me again, Mai! 
> 
> This work is gifted to mytsukkishine because they have inspired me to write on more than one occasion. I recently finished reading their series ‘The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends’ and I decided to check out their account for more and saw the were also responsible for some of my favorite fics such as ‘Caught his Crazy(well the entire mafia AU), ‘Painted Canvas/Black Canvas’ and ‘Nice one Kuroo-San’. Also some others that have inspired me! Like ‘Trail’, ‘How I met my Sunshine’, ‘Wrong System’, ‘Fireflies’, ‘Can See What Now?’ and ‘Kiss my Scars’. The ones that inspire me most are ‘Sharpie’, ‘Let Me Save You’ and ‘Bright then Black’. I can also now attribute it to his Fem!Tsukki AU. I never thought these were the same people. The only people who have inspired me that much is queenbree17 with ‘Life’s a Zoo’ and Madamemalfoy21 with ‘Say You Like Me’ and their whole ‘Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse’. So I’m dedicating this to mytsukkishine for all of their hard work and for inspiring me to write as well! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Side Note: I hope mytsukkishine doesn’t mind that I compared them to Kuroo whoops)

Tsukishima Kei rarely had any dedication for anything before. Yamaguchi was the exact opposite to an extreme. He could start ten projects and finish none in less than a week. 

 

Since Tsukishima has an absorptive personality, he gains certain personality traits from being around others. He likes to think any dedication he gets comes from Tadashi.

 

He also lacks compassion. He doesn’t really know how what he says affects others and just says whatever comes to mind. Before his first year with the Karasuno volleyball team, he never cared if his words left a person feeling… anything. He slowly acquired the skill of reading emotions and learning what he really shouldn’t say out loud. 

 

Tsukishima doesn’t really know what he obtained from hanging around Bokuto and Akaashi but he knows he’s a changed man because of it. 

 

Tsukishima has been aware of his absorbing personality for a while. He is also secretly grateful for it. He gets to learn new things about people and himself and while that does seem cheesy, he learns the most from the people he loves. 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou is an amazing example of this. He has the brightest smile, and the dorkiest personality. He’s funnier than anyone Tsukishima has ever met and at the same time he feels like he can share all his dirty little secrets with him. Tsukishima is in love with him. Tsukki absorbs all of the little things he notices about Kuroo. 

 

He turns Kuroo’s blocks into words on a page. He turns the way Kuroo wakes up in the morning into fuel for his writing. He turns the laugh Kuroo gives when he’s wasted into the protagonist of his love story. He blends Kuroo’s tears deep into the characters in his novel. He dips Kuroo’s long slender fingers into the adjectives. He uses Kuroo’s muscles for the strength in his chapters. He borrows Kuroo’s kind, loving atmosphere for inspiration. 

 

Inspiration. 

 

Through this entire piece of writing, he has been searching for the word. The word that describes what Kuroo has given him. It’s inspiration. 

 

As Tsukishima writes the words on this page, he smiles with joy. He sits on the white couch in their shared apartment with Kuroo’s head in his lap. He has his laptop balanced on the other’s chest, dominant hand typing away on this very page. His free hand is curled around Kuroo’s little tendrils of hair on the nape of his neck, then runs his hands through the locks of black hair. 

 

This is the first time he has ever written about himself. He is not publishing it. He is not going to show anyone. He’ll keep it to himself. He might show Kuroo one day. He might not. Tsukishima knows that this work will never see the light of day. He’s okay with that. It’s personal, anyways. He knows that his inspiration will always be waiting for him. He’ll gain more and he’ll lose some, but it’s okay. 

 

It’s okay because I know my inspiration is here, and he’s laying on my thighs, and he loves me and I’ll keep absorbing his love until the day I die. Maybe I won’t show Kuroo this piece. It’s embarrassing when an author switches the point of view.


End file.
